


Spring Fever

by ashxtodd



Series: Midnight [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu suffers, Atsumu the wingman, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Gin needs a break, M/M, Protective Miya Atsumu, Sneaking Out, Suna and Osamu are DENSE, and very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: Atsumu isn’t sure how subtle Osamu’s trying to be—but clearly notenough, because this is the third night in a row that he’s woken up to voices at his window, one of which is most definitely his brother, while the other sounds suspiciously likeSuna Rinatrou, exchanging hushed whispers in the middle of the night. Atsumu just wants answers.And maybe confirmation about whether this has anything to do with the lovestruck expression he’s started noticing on his brother, which frankly isdisgusting.Atsumu suffers while watching Osamu and Suna pine.Or, Atsumu's POV fromSummer Rain.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Midnight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Spring Fever

This is _not_ ideal, Atsumu had decided a while ago. Still, it didn’t stop him from being absolutely miserable. 

In no way shape or form had he signed up for _this._

Clearly he should start rethinking all his life choices—maybe also because it’s the only thing poor he can do when he’s stuck like this, resisting the urge to groan out loud and end whatever the hell is occurring in front of him, which seems to be out of some crappy romantic comedy.

Quietly, he turns on his stomach, shoving his face forcefully into his pillow.

Atsumu isn’t sure how subtle Osamu’s trying to be—but clearly not _enough_ , because this is the third night in a row that he’s woken up to voices at his window, one of which is most definitely his brother, while the other sounds suspiciously like _Suna Rinatrou_ , exchanging hushed whispers in the middle of the night. Atsumu just wants answers. 

And maybe confirmation about whether this has anything to do with the lovestruck expression he’s started noticing on his brother, which frankly is _disgusting_. 

He can’t really make out what they’re talking about, but it has to be something hilarious if it has Osamu laughing like _that_. Clearly his brother is whipped. 

Though he just never imagined it would be for Suna of all people. 

Now he’s not saying they’re a bad match—if anything, no matter how contradictory they may seem, they’re like two pieces of a puzzle. Sappy as hell, he’s aware, but no matter, they’re just like that. 

He just didn’t think that their chemistry on the court goes further than normal friendships. 

_Interesting_ , he thinks. 

But no matter how interesting his brother’s love life is, the constant snickering from the other side is quite frankly disturbing his beauty sleep.

Nevertheless, he can’t do jack shit, he’s well aware of that as well.

A tragedy truly.

Unfortunately for him, he can’t even properly make out what Osamu and Suna are gossiping about to keep him entertained until Suna decides to leave—which he realizes isn’t going to be anytime soon, so he’s contemplating just punching himself so he passes out. 

But then again, there’s just a different sort of glee he gets from watching his brother be so miserably stubborn.

Maybe it’s not that bad.

  
  


-

  
  


No, Atsumu decides the next day, resisting the urge to groan out loud as he’s forced to sit between Osamu and Suna in their classroom during lunch, as they not so subtly stare at each other, as if Atsumu _isn’t_ right here.

Where is Gin when you need him?

Apparently life doesn’t hate him _that_ much, because speaking of the devil, Ginjima falls down on the seat next to Atsumu with a sigh, as he says, “man, today’s shit.”

“It is,” Atsumu wholeheartedly grumbles with a mouthful of his sandwich, trying to stop himself from yawning from the lack of sleep—how do Osamu and Suna not look like zombies, _Jesus_. 

Suna snorts, his eyes finally off of Osamu. “You’re such a drama queen, Atsumu.”

_Shut the fuck up, yer the reason for my sleep deprivation_ , Atsumu thinks, biting his inner cheek.

“Yeah,” Osamu murmurs, his eyes never leaving Suna even for a moment.

_Yuck_.

Atsumu scrunches his nose and closes his eyes, counting to three in his head as he takes a deep breath, before bursting into a smile. “Thank you, Sunrin.” He says, his words dripping with mockery and bitterness, as he practically _glares_ at Suna.

Unfortunately it does not have the desired effect and Suna only just smirks slyly in response. 

“Aw, anytime, Miya-kun.” Suna says sweetly, as he pushes his seat back, getting up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get some juice.”

And with that the other disappears.

Atsumu has never been happier.

Though with the defeated sigh Osamu lets out, clearly his sentiments aren’t shared.

Atsumu frowns, as he watches Osamu play mindlessly with his food, his usual aloof expression seeming uncharacteristically gloomy. “What’s up with you?” He can’t help but ask his brother.

“Nothin’” Osamu says dismissively, biting his inner cheek.

But clearly it’s not _nothing_.

He knows for a fact that even Ginjima can tell, with the way he discreetly kicks Atsumu’s shin, sending him this specific look and that’s enough for him to know that somehow Suna is involved.

But before he can interrogate Osamu, Suna walks back into the classroom and that’s enough of a reason to stay silent.

Suna sits back into his seat, his juice in his hand, while another juice box in his other hand, which he throws into Osamu’s lap, who looks up at him confused. 

“For helping me with my homework.” Suna says with a shrug, as if it explains _everything_.

Atsumu begs to differ, because it does not explain the inexplicably fond expression on his brother’s face as he looks at Suna with such care, as if he isn’t a national level athlete, but instead a fragment of glass which could break at any moment.

“After all, when I get scouted I won’t be able to repay you like this anymore.” Suna adds nonchalantly.

And then _oh_.

It suddenly starts making sense.

Osamu’s expression falters.

It’s still as soft as ever. It’s still gentle.

But now Atsumu knows it isn’t because Osamu thinks Suna will break, it’s because he thinks Suna will _leave_.

Now that he’s seen it, he isn’t sure why he didn’t notice before.

His brother has been supporting this same helpless look on his face ever since Suna announced he’s going to go pro. Suddenly it makes sense.

The melancholy behind his brother’s eyes has a reason.

Atsumu can’t stand for it.

  
  


-

  
  


It isn’t just Osamu, Atsumu realizes sometime later, as he changes into his practice kit, while keeping an eye on his brother and Suna. Suna too is just as madly in love with Osamu as Osamu is with him.

It’s a daunting experience watching two hopeless idiots beat the bush around each other.

Their closeness isn’t platonic, he notices.

The way Osamu’s hand lingers on for a moment too long on Suna for someone who swears he hates physical contact.

Or the way Suna blatantly always forces Osamu to partner with him for their warm up stretches, his touch on his brother always _cautious_.

He finally understands why Suna becomes so moody when Osamu partners up with someone else. It’s not out of pettiness.

Suna is scared of being lonely.

He thinks any little sign can mean that Osamu is sick of him.

_What a dense bunch of idiots_ , Atsumu thinks, scrunching his nose.

  
  


-

  
  


“Osamu,” Atsumu says, as he sets his bag down on the bleachers, his demeanor uncharacteristically serious.

Osamu is quick to notice as well. It’s not often that Atsumu calls Osamu by his actual name rather than “‘Samu”.

His brother turns around hesitantly, narrowing his eyes at him, before asking, “what’s up?”

“Tell Suna yer in love with him,” he says bluntly.

There’s no other way to go around this, is there?

Osamu stiffens. “What?”

Atsumu rolls his almost, resisting the urge to gag. “Oh come on, I’m dense but I’m not _that_ dense. I’m pretty sure everyone is aware of it already, _God_.”

“ _What?_ ” 

Osamu has the nerve to still look lost.

“Oh for god’s sake, ‘Samu.” Atsumu yells, rubbing his temple. “Look, I ain’t gonna pretend like I don’t know about you and Sunarin sneaking out—”

That seems to make Osamu panic more than the revelation that Atsumu knows he's in love with his best friend. God, the nerve of his twin brother.

“Wait I can—”

“I don’t need explanations, okay?” Atsumu cuts him off, before sighing. “I just want you to be happy and clearly Suna is the one who can do that and clearly yer scared of rejection, but clearly he’s in love with you, so now go and confess to the damn fool before I—”

“You said clearly like ten times.” Osamu points out, narrowing his eyes at him, suddenly all too calm for someone who's being lectured by their brother about his love life. 

“Shut yer trap, ‘Samu!” 

“Stop yelling, Atsumu!” Ginjima yells, as he comes into the club room, looking unimpressed, before he turns to look at Osamu. “And for once I agree with that brat, go confess to Suna before I actually call Kita-san.”

Osamu raises his arms up in surrender. “What the fuck?”

“Go!” Atsumu shouts, pushing Osamu out the door, who sighs.

“Fine! But if I get rejected, you’re gonna buy me food for two months!” 

“Deal!” Atsumu says, rolling his eyes.

_His brother is one dense idiot_ , he decides, shaking his head fondly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this at 2AM while being extremely jetlagged, because I have been procrastinating from writing this for far too long, so here it is! It's a bit short (by that I mean A LOT), but I'm too tired to care right now. Hope you enjoyed it, even though I'm certain it has plotholes, but whatever LMAO.
> 
> Also I haven't written in so long cos of my exams, so don't mind this crusty piece of whatever this is lmao.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ashxtodd <3


End file.
